


Earth

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Human, Avatar Cycle, Avatar State, Bending (Avatar), Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pain, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Pre-Slash, Regret, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Megatron had had many names in his life.Scum of Tarn,  Champion, Break the chains, Lord Megatron, when he took power, and many whispered dictator, monster, heretic.Finally, Avatar Slayer, the only one who managed to kill the mighty Optimus Prime. But it had been his last victory, his swan song: Optimus had gained time for his allies. The war was over, and there were no winners. Only ruins to rule over.It wasn't worth it.----------------"You are not real," Megatron said after a while, realizing that he had stared too hard at long."It's all in my mind.""Of course it's all happening in your mind. That doesn't mean it's not real."The ghost even had the same petulant tone Optimus.  His mind had a sick sense of humor."Are you here to haunt me? Is this punishment?""It's not punishment.""Are you sure? I still have your blood on my hands. "" Do you regret it? "" No. "A long pause, the Avatar's eyes fixed on him. Then he said, "You've always been good at lying. Even to yourself."
Relationships: Autobots & Ratchet (Transformers), Decepticons & Megatron (Transformers), Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Optimus Prime & Prowl, Optimus Prime & Ratchet, Optimus Prime & Rodimus | Rodimus Prime & Smokescreen
Comments: 26
Kudos: 52
Collections: Avatar





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Mix Human Au and Avatar Au.
> 
> Megatron - 47 year  
> Rodimus - 20 year
> 
> \- English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any errors.

Megatron had had many names in his life.

_Scum of Tarn_ , when he was still working in the mines and was a boy full of dreams and ideas.

_Champion,_ when he was a gladiator. They thought he would break into the arena, but Megatron had grown stronger, he had gained experience. He had prepared for the next step.

_Break the chains_ , when he freed his fellow slaves and took his just revenge on his oppressors.

_Lord Megatron_ , when he took power, and many whispered dictator, monster, heretic. He didn't care. He knew he was on the right side.

Finally, _Avatar Slayer_ , the only one who managed to kill the mighty Optimus Prime. But it had been his last victory, his swan song: Optimus had gained time for his allies. The war was over, and there were no winners. Only ruins to rule over.

Now he was a nobody, a prisoner for twenty years, a cell made especially for him, made of metal so pure it had no traces of earth for Migration to bend.

Not he received visitors, and loneliness would drive anyone crazy, but after a lifetime of fighting, that silence seemed like a blessing.

Peace, finally.

The downside was that he had too much time to reflect on his past, about his mistakes. And about his regrets.

He wasn't sane, and he wasn't surprised when one night he saw Optimus Prime standing in front of his bunk, staring at him, without judgment, without hatred, as he had done in life. He was just as he remembered, long black hair and blue eyes, dressed in the uniform of the Kingdom of Earth police.

"You are not real," Megatron said after a while, realizing that he had stared too hard at long.

"It's all in my mind."

"Of course it's all happening in your mind. That doesn't mean it's not real."

The ghost even had the same petulant tone Optimus. His mind had a sick sense of humor.

"Are you here to haunt me? Is this punishment?"

"It's not punishment."

"Are you sure? I still have your blood on my hands. "

" Do you regret it? "

" No. "

After a long pause, the Avatar's eyes fixed on him. Then he said, "You've always been good at lying. Even to yourself."

"I'm not in the mood for your mind games."

"Are you afraid of the truth?"

"If you were real, I'd kill you again."

"I'm real, but you can't kill me."

It was an empty threat, there was no anger that was there years ago, gone when he got what he wanted.

"Don't tell me this is spiritual stuff, I never believed it."

"If it makes you feel better ..."

Megatron snorted a laugh, “Don't sweeten me with the truth. I am too old for these things. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be standing next to the new Avatar and help him? ”

“ I'm here to help him. The Avatar faces a new threat. "

" Has someone replaced me? Considering how it went to you, it makes sense that you are worried. ”

Optimus didn't flinch at that provocation,“ Nobody has replaced you. This is not a human threat. The spirits are restless and your regime made them angry. "

" How? "

" You have destroyed many places sacred to spirits. "

Ah. He thought it was silly superstition. He didn't think spirits were so attached to old stones.

"Were they angry about it?"

"It was one of many reasons. I neglected my spiritual duties to fight the war, and that had consequences. "

" What does all this have to do with me? "

If he was here to make him feel guilty about the situation of the spirit, he was wasting his time.

Megatron didn't care what was happening to the world, it didn't concern him anymore.

"The Avatar needs an earthbender master. Someone who is as strong as his element. Someone disciplined and that invented a new type of bending. "

The implication was clear. Megatron's eyes widened," Do you want _me_ to train him ?! "

" Why are you so surprised? You are the most powerful earthbender that ever existed. It took two armies to stop you, and I had already hurt you badly. "

" I can't be the only earthbender available for this. "

" No, you are not. "

"Anyone else could do it."

"But I want _you_ to do it. "

" Why? "

Optimus smiled sadly at him," Because this may be your chance for redemption. You have made so many mistakes, and you are still paying for your crimes. But I remember how you were when you were young, how you believed in a better world. "

" All illusions. I was a fool. "

" You had ideas and you wanted to fight to make them come true - Optimus's gaze blurred- The world hasn't been kind, neither to me nor to you. You have reacted to the things that have been done to you, and you are the result of other people's choices. "

" Doesn't that seem too easy? Others have had difficult circumstances too, but they have not become me. "

" Some have become worse. "

" You honor me. Don't you think I'm a monster? "

" Monsters don't repent. And I know you've been pining for a long time about how things have turned out. "

" Who tells you I didn't want to stay in power?"

" You didn't run away. "

Faced with the earthbender's confusion, Optimus continued," You've learned to bend even this metal, even if pure. I know you can do it, I've seen you. You could have gone a long time, but you chose not to. You want to serve your sentence, don't you? "

Megatron's silence was enough answer. Optimus continued," It won't be easy, you have a long way ahead of you. Nations are still paying for the consequences of our war, and tensions are high. "

Just what he needed to hear. He didn't want to have to deal with the mess of the outside world or get involved in the Avatar's struggles. However, there was something he was curious about, "How is the new Avatar? He is a firebender, isn't he? "

Optimus nodded," He is everything I've never been. Maybe Rodimus can make up for my mistakes ... and not have the same regret as me. "

What mistakes was he talking about? Although Megatron hated to admit it, Optimus had been a powerful Avatar, and had fulfilled his role. Although Megatron would have preferred him to do it from his side.

"Aren't you afraid I'll kill him too?"

"You won't."

"You can't know. I already let you down once, haven't I?"

Optimus tilted his head, "Interesting choice of words."

"Don't psychoanalyze me."

"I'm not doing this."

"You're using my words against me."

"I doubt anyone ever managed to do that. You give me too much credit."

"You've always been too humble. I hope the new Avatar doesn't have this flaw."

The spirit smiled, "He will surprise you. He has a unique way of working things out. "

" What do you mean? "

" You'll find out soon. - as he said it, the walls of the cell shook - The time has come to change the course of your destiny. Don't waste this opportunity. And now ... wake up. "

Megatron woke up suddenly, everything around him trembling. He thought it was just a residual sensation caused by the dream he just had - how could it be a dream? It seemed so real - but then he realized that the bunk was shaking.

He just got out of the way that the wall was smashed by a flying ship.

Megatron blinked in disbelief as a boy exited the ship, "Damn, Drift! You got it full!"

He had red hair like his clothes and blue eyes. Megatron knew those eyes, he had seen them die out before him many years ago.

"You are the Avatar," he said, more a statement than a question.

The boy smiled, "Hell yeah! Come aboard, old man. Today you are going to be a free man again."

Somehow, he doubted this Avatar would take rejection for an answer.

The flying ship belonged to the Avatar. He had renamed it Lost Light, and it was his pride in him. On board he had welcomed a desperate group of benders and non-benders, all reluctant to deal with the former lord of the Kingdom of Earth.

He would not have expected to see Optimus' old friend here.

"Ratchet?"

"Medical officer Ratchet, for you - the doctor said, adjusting his glasses - If it were up to me, I would have let you rot in that cell for the duration of your miserable life. But Rodimus persisted, and it is impossible to convince him not to do something when he takes it into his head to do so. "

Fortunately, Rodimus dragged him away, avoiding other murderous looks from the doctor. 

He had been free for less than an hour and there was already someone who wanted to kill him. He was a real talent.

“Why did you want me as your teacher?” he asked him.

"Optimus told me. I couldn't find an earthbender master and during my meditation, he came to me and told me about you."

He paused for a moment, lost in his thoughts. Then he said, "I thought he was joking. There was no way he wanted his killer to teach me unless he thought me so embarrassing that he wanted me dead to give birth to a new Avatar."

The word killer tasted bitter to him, but it was undeniably true.

Megatron said, "Optimus came to me too."

"Really? I should have expected that. Even in the spirit world, he likes to plan everything."

"Yeah ..."

"You don't seem happy to be free," Rodimus noted.

"I wasn't interested in getting involved in your mess."

"But here you are."

"Hard refuse to escape after you broke the wall of my cell. "

The Avatar chuckled," So ... will you train me? "

" Aren't you afraid I'll kill you? "

" Should I be afraid? "

It was a question said with apparent lightness, but there was tension in the firebender's shoulders.

Optimus reacted like that when he was nervous too.

He didn't trust him. And why would he have to do it? Megatron had killed his previous life, and Rodimus wasn't sure Megatron wouldn't do it again.

"No, you shouldn't."

"Good. And will you be my teacher?"

"On one condition."

"Huh?"

"Don't expect whether I be a hero or fight whatever you decide is too dangerous for the world. I'll teach you the earthbending, that's all. Do you understand? "

Rodimus whistled," Wow, Optimus had it said you were a guy who got right to the point. "

" You didn't answer me, "Megatron pointed out.

" Don't worry, Mags. If we meet some ugly and bad spirits, you won't get involved. "

" How did you call me ?! "

At the first opportunity, they began with training. They had to find an isolated spot, so as not to be intercepted by the Dai Li, and not to attract unwanted attention.

They took refuge near a mountain range just before Kaon, and if the sight of the rebuilt city gripped his heart, it was Megatron's business.

He had no time to think about the past. He had an Avatar to train.

They came to a hollow, full of different types of rocks and boulders, some no bigger than a fist, others that could easily have crushed them into meatballs.

Megatron motioned for him to stop and approached a rather solid-looking boulder about three meters tall and equally wide.

"The dominion of the earth - began the man, standing in front of the boulder and placing a hand on the surface - It is different from the others. air, fire, are all easily moldable elements because they lack a real shape from the beginning. This is not the case for the dominion of the earth. This occupies its place and hardly changes it. It takes centuries for air and water can produce visible results on mountains and stones. The earth is solid, safe, firm, and this is the secret to controlling it. Find your center, a solid point. Focus on what you are, remember your roots, become one with what surrounds you breath the earth, and only then can you truly master it. "

Having said this, he closed his eyes and punched vigorously at the boulder, which shattered in front of Rodimus's incredulous eyes.

Ratchet little farther on, an "exhibitionist" muttered in a low voice. In theory, there should be no other people during training, but the doctor didn't trust to leave him alone with Rodimus, as protective as a mother bear with her cub.

Megatron put the hands on his hips, "I don't expect you to start with this. You're not at that level yet."

"But I can! Look!", the boy tried to punch the ground. The only result he got was a red hand and a small crack, so small that he needed a lens to see it.

"Ouch."

"That's not how earthbending works."

"You punched that boulder! Why wouldn't that work with me too?"

"I listened to the earth."

"Huh?"

"Earthbending expresses the aspect of neutral jing, which involves listening and waiting, and also requires decisiveness; when the time comes to strike, it must be done without hesitation or uncertainty. "

"I didn't hesitate," Rodimus protested.

"But you didn't listen to the earth. You were impulsive. You can't afford it."

Rodimus bit his tongue to keep from replying.

Megatron approached smaller boulders, these were about as tall as Rodimus.

"Now you'll train with these. Use earthbending to move these."

"How long will I have to do this?"

"Until the esplanade is free"

"Until ...?! But there are dozens!"

"Exactly. When you have done this your basic knowledge of earthbending will be enough to be able to teach you the most complicated techniques. Come on, get to work."

Rodimus muttered under his breath a rather colorful series of insults but did as he was told. He approached the smaller boulder and imitated the position he had so many times seen the rulers of the earth assume. Legs wide, arms bent, side position ... It was all so unnatural, it was nothing like other bends. He felt almost ... Trapped, too static, too slow.

He hit the boulder with the palm of his hand but nothing happened. Frustrated he tried again. On the fifth attempt, he felt blood rush to his head. With a guttural sound, he struck once more and the boulder flew into the rock face.

"I did it!" the redhead exulted.

"No - Megatron interrupted with an annoyed look - You used the airbending to move that boulder You are deliberately ignoring my advice. You are not concentrating properly on the earth, on your center. You continue to be approximate and unfocused. "

" Give me respite. It's difficult. "

" I told you how to do it, but you didn't listen to me. "

" Well, you got me started moving boulders! That's not how a newbie starts! "

" That's how I learned! And consider yourself lucky, I didn't have a teacher! "

" Not everyone learns the same way, "Rodimus gave the rock a blow, but nothing happened. The boy became more and more frustrated, and he screamed. It would have been almost a funny sight if he hadn't been the Avatar.

"Optimus could listen to the earth. He didn't hit the earth until something happened."

In his way, he meant it as an encouragement. But Rodimus didn't accept it, "Well, not everyone can be perfect like Optimus!"

"I didn't say that."

"But you thought that. Everyone thinks it. _Ah, Rodimus, don't provoke that. spirit, Optimus would have been more diplomatic. Rodimus, try not to quarrel with that nobleman who could order our death, Optimus would have been able to dialogue with him. Rodimus, you are the Avatar, you can fight against Overlord, don't get cornered, Optimus would have defeated him right away._ I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Optimus! "

And with a gust of wind, he split the boulder in two. It was an impressive move, even Megatron had to acknowledge it, but Rodimus was displeased, "That wasn't what I wanted to do!"

With his hands in his hair, the boy turned his heels and walked away continuing to grumble in frustration.

"Rodimus, come back here!" Megatron called him, but the firebender ignored him and disappeared.

He sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Don't blame him," Ratchet interjected, making him jump. He had almost forgotten the doctor was there.

Ratchet continued, "Rodimus has a complicated relationship with the previous Avatar. He suffers from an inferiority complex towards him, he's afraid that no matter how hard he tries, others will continue to compare him to him. He's worried he won't be able to. to come out of his shadow, to consistently be runner-up, the one the world has to be content with. "

" It's stupid, "Megatron said, wrinkling his nose.

Each Avatar was different, a cycle that spanned over ten thousand years, and although there were some to forget - Nominus was universally regarded as an asshole and responsible for the caste system of the Kingdom of Earth, centuries before the birth of Megatron. – no one was weaker than another.

"For once, I agree. Unfortunately, some don't think so. Prowl didn't hesitate to call him _Optimus 'bad copy._ "

"Prowl was Optimus' airbender master, isn't he? Why isn't he on the Lost Light? "

Ratchet scoffed," Don't talk nonsense. A lot of things we've done aren't legal. Can you imagine someone like Prowl breaking the law? "

" No. "

“ If he hears about your escape, he'll probably help the Dai Li. For you, he might even make an exception to the ban on killing for nomads in the air. And in that case, I wouldn't stop him. ”

It was sad like maybe not even Megatron would try to stop him.

Things didn't improve after that first lesson. Rodimus' earthbending was excruciating at best. Sometimes, the boy couldn't even move a pebble.

And Megatron had tried to be patient, but Rodimus' attitude made him angrier. At times it seemed as if the firebender didn't even try, as if he didn't care whether or not he could bend the earth.

“You can't go on like this! - Megatron blurted out after yet another failure - Almost three weeks have passed, and I see no progress! “

“ Don't you think I know? “

“ It doesn't even look like you're taking training seriously! ”

“ I'm trying! But the earth is just not my element! ”

“ How can you be the Avatar if you can't bend all the elements?! ”

“ I don't know! Fuck! - Rodimus exclaimed, his hands-on fire - The spirits already make fun of me because I'm not spiritual enough or such nonsense! I can't enter the Avatar State and the only past Avatar I've spoken to is Optimus! And just because he came to me! Do you think it's not difficult for me? You keep telling me that I have to listen to the earth, but it just seems bullshit to me! The earth does not speak! She is not alive! How can I listen to something that isn't alive?! ”

“ The earth is alive, you have to… ”

“ I have to learn to listen! I understand! Too bad I don't listen to anything! ”

Soundwave had the reverse problem. He listened too much because he couldn't do anything else. Thinking back to his former subordinate, an idea came to him. He tore some fabric from his sleeve and handed it to Rodimus, "Here."

"Mhm ... what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Blindfold."

"Why?"

“Did you know that badgermoles are blind?”

“So?”

“They are the original earthbenders, and you can copy them to learn how to use earthbending as an extension of your senses. To do that, however, you don't need sight. ”

Rodimus didn't seem convinced,“ It seems stupid to me. ”

“ Optimus asked me to be your teacher because I think in an alternative way. Just because it's an unconventional way doesn't mean it can't work. ”

“ Well, let's give it a try. ”

“ Take off your shoes. ”

“ Why? ”

“So you have more direct contact with the earth.”

It might not be his best plan, but he was good at improvising. With Rodimus, he had to take a different approach.

Nothing striking happened at first. The opposite would have been strange. But as time passed, Rodimus was finally able to feel the earth, and by himself, he moved a boulder.

"Did I do it?" the boy asked.

“Yeah… you did it.”

Rodimus's joy was overwhelming, and he hugged him, despite Ratchet's strangled cry. Silly boy.

It took a while for Megatron to hug him back, but when he did, it felt right, as if it always had to be like this. Ah, he was too old to think of such things.

In the spirit world, Optimus watched everything, with a hint of jealousy he would never admit to feeling. But in the end, he was happy with how things were going.

"I'm glad I gave him to you."


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-edited with a new scene.

The new training method gave good results. Rodimus was learning earthbending, but still with some difficulty. The boy lacked the patience and discipline, things his predecessor had in abundance. Was there a rule that the new Avatar had to be the opposite of its predecessor?

But Rodimus compensated in dedication, giving body and soul to train, as if his life depended on it. And considering that he was the Avatar, it probably was. He still hadn't told him why there were so many non-benders aboard the Lost Light, or what he wanted to do when his training was over. Megatron had many questions, but little desire to know the answer.

As far as he knew, Rodimus could also take him back to Ba Sing Se and put him back in prison.

The question was, would he let Rodimus do it?

"Hey, Megs. Did I do it right?" Rodimus's voice distracted him from his thoughts.

"Mhm?"

"Did I manage to break that rock?" the boy asked again.

"You should already know - the ex-warlord said, looking towards the rock that Rodimus had torn to pieces - Even without eyes, you feel the earth."

"I still think it's weirder stuff than Drift says."

"It's not strange stuff. I teach you both the physical and the spiritual side of the earth bending."

"Very useful to me," Rodimus commented, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Optimus didn't even know when someone was being sarcastic.

Megatron said, "You managed to break the rock."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So how can we move on to something else? You're just making me smash and move stones and rocks, but I need to learn how to fight."

"Not yet."

"Why ?!" Rodimus asked, the tone of a capricious child. Had he ever heard Optimus speak like that? He didn't remember it.

"You have to learn all the basic moves."

"I can learn them while we fight."

"If you accidentally get hurt, Ratchet will kill me."

"Nah, he won't. "

" No, I would, "Ratchet intervened from a distance, sitting next to Drift. They were very close. Strange. When Drift served him, he wasn't a fan of physical contact. But he didn't mind the doctor, even seeming to be looking for him.

"And I'd make sure his body isn't found again."

"You're not a bender."

"So? I don't need to bend an element to teach you a lesson. "

" I'd love to see you try. "

Rodimus snorted," I didn't run away to keep hearing this nonsense about bender superiority. "

This caught Megatron's attention, "Did you run away?"

"I hear disappointment in your tone of voice."

"It's not disappointment. I'm surprised. You didn't tell me."

"It was you who said you didn't want to get involved in my mess - Rodimus reminded him - And I have no problem only with spirits right now."

"Is there anything else?"

He shouldn't take an interest. Rodimus was nothing to him. But the boy was promising, and it would be a shame if something happened to him before he could show the world what kind of Avatar he was.

Rodimus replied, "There's nothing to worry about. We're safe here."

He had said it too confidently, as if he wanted to reassure himself. And Megatron made the mistake of believing him.

Two days later, Rodimus couldn't concentrate, despite his master's reproaches.

It was like he was waiting for something, looking around like a hunted animal.

"Don't get distracted! Otherwise, I'll have you put the blindfold back on!" Megatron blurted out.

"Can't you feel it too?" the boy asked.

"What?"

"I don't know! Something!"

"Be clearer."

"It looks like ..."

He interrupted and came upon Megatron, knocking him down in time, before a burst of flames hit him.

On the ground, Rodimus raised his head and growled, "You!"

Above them, on top of a red dragon, was a boy with dark hair and a cruel smile.

" Hi, cousin. I finally found you. "

" Getaway! "

The boy jumped off the dragon's back and landed in front of him," Follow me without fuss, Rodimus. Or a family member Fire Nation royal is afraid?"

A member of the Fire Nation royal family? Megatron looked at Rodimus, who did not look into his eyes, as if he were ashamed, and it was impossible, the boy was never ashamed of anything.

"I'm stronger than you. I always have been. So don't make the mistake of facing me when you know I'll probably win."

Getaway laughed, "Silly cousin. You think you're scaring me? You are the Avatar, but I have dragons. "

And as if summoned by his voice, three more red-eyed and yellow-eyed dragons emerged behind him, watching them awaiting an order from their master.

"That can't be possible."

"You can't know what's possible and what's not."

" Dragons don't all follow one master, "the Avatar said, looking at the beasts almost in awe.

Megatron remembered that dragons were considered sacred in the Fire Nation. And he wondered why the Avatar didn't have one as an animal companion. Not that it mattered now. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Drift draw his sword and stand in front of Ratchet to protect him, as if a non-bender had any hope against a dragon.

"But I am not their master. I am their leader."

The sentence struck Rodimus. He understood.

"Getaway, what did you do?"

"What was needed for the Fire Nation."

Megatron frowned at him, confused, before turning pale, struck by a revelation. The same one that Rodimus must have already had.

A story emerged in the depths of his memory. A story that he had heard years ago, when he was still a child, a story that had terrified him, to the point of giving him nightmares for a whole week. The legend of the man who ate the dragon's heart.

"I don't believe it. Are you so insane as to ..."

"To devour a dragon's heart? Yes, I did, Megatron of Tarn. It was the only thing to do. You know the story. Whoever does it will gain a power beyond imagination, the power to control dragons. "

" But everything has a price - Rodimus reminded him in a firm voice – The legend also remembers that whoever does it face will lose part of its humanity, which is why it is considered a forbidden practice, a legend that is told to children to remind them of what the thirst for power can lead to "

" Bla Bla Bla Bla, you're boring Rodimus. Come with me, and I promise you I'll try not to hurt your friends too much, "and his gaze shifted to Ratchet and Drift.

The Avatar felt blood rush to his head, and before he knew it sk moved, a flame burst out of his fist, crashing towards Getaway. But the young man seemed to expect the attack, as he jumped to the side landing with a somersault, and then throw a fireball in the direction of his cousin.

Rodimus managed to deflect it and for a couple of seconds, the cousins looked at each other. eyes.

Getaway laughed, "Come on, show me what the famous Avatar is capable of! We never fight that Agni Kai you challenged me. Do you remember?”

Megatron put a hand on Rodimus' shoulder, "It's a trap. He's provoking you on purpose. "

" I know. "

" Don't give in. "

" The problem is that I want to punch him. "

" You won't take the challenge. "

" Old man, I didn't say I accept the Agni Kai challenge. "

"What..."

But he didn't let him finish the sentence: Rodimus punched the ground and smashed everything, knocking his cousin off balance.

He took advantage of Getaway's distraction and punched him in the face, making him take a few steps back.

Getaway put a hand to his nose, "Oh, you stupid bastard. You signed your death warrant."

And with a whistle, he ordered the dragons to attack.

Megatron ensava that Rodimus was a fool, but Drift was worse than him: without thinking, he ran at a dragon and jumped up, hitting him in the neck with his sword.

Ratchet yelled, "Idiot! You have to hit him in the belly! That's their point. weak! "

" Don't give him advice! They're two idiots! "

" I know! But at least, they are doing something!"

Both boys didn't seem willing to stop. Drift was astride the back of one of the dragons, engaged in the seemingly impossible feat of hitting him and not being thrown, while Rodimus dodged the jets of fire while at the same time trying to attack them.

Drift drew his sword and threw himself at the earth, and there was an unpleasant creak, like a broken bone. Rodimus used airbending to move his friend away, just before a dragon struck him.

Getaway was watching the show from behind, laughing and mocking the two, "It's all in vain, Rodimus. You and your friend don't have the slightest chance. It was the dragons who taught our people how to use the of the fire, you are nothing to them but an ant to be crushed. "

But Rodimus was not listening, he was busy trying to stay alive.

A dragon came towards him, mouth wide open, ready to strike him. He could almost see the fire leaping from his throat.

Rodimus did something both very brave and very stupid: he slipped his arm into the dragon's mouth and at the same moment launched his attack.

There was a devastating explosion, which forced everyone to close their eyes.

When Megatron opened again the eyes, there was no sign of the dragon, but Rodimus's arm was covered in burns.

Getaway was no longer smiling, "You always liked showing off, didn't you? Too bad there were three more left. And you can't kill them all. Now ..."

A rock hit the prince, knocking him unconscious.

Rodimus turned and saw Megatron still in attack position.

"Aren't you afraid they'll attack us?" the Avatar asked.

"Dragons are peaceful. They don't attack unless provoked or if someone doesn't order them. Without Getaway's orders, they won't hurt us."

At least, in theory, it was. The beasts kept staring at them, probably undecided whether to set them on fire or not. But they didn't, which gave him time to escape.

Megatron picked up Rodimus, ignoring his protests.

"I'm fine!"

"Looking at your arm, I wouldn't think so."

"I can walk!"

"Shut up, Optimus ..."

Megatron realized his mistake too late. Rodimus stared at him with wide eyes, and a shadow passed over his face.

"Move!" Ratchet called them back, grabbing Drift by the shoulder. - We don't know when that psycho will wake up. "

" Here we are."

"Put me down!"

"Do you want to upset Ratchet?"

"No, but ..."

"Then shut up!"

Surprisingly, for once Rodimus listened to him. He was probably too tired.

Megatron took one last look at the dragons, and at the prince lying on the ground.

He had the unpleasant feeling that this won't be their only meeting.

As soon as they were safe on the Lost Light, away from Getaway and his dragons, Ratchet barked at First Aid, "Get the medbay! We've got two men injured!"

"Take care of Drift first," Rodimus gasped, and Ratchet glared at him.

"I'll take care of both of you. Don't be silly."

"But ..."

"Shut up - Megatron ordered him, taking him to the nearest cot - You did a very stupid thing. You fought a goddamn dragon. "

" But I won. "

" You almost lost your arm! "

" There will be some fantastic scars, "the Avatar gloated, as if he didn't risk losing an arm for his stunt. Optimus would not have risked so much. He would never have made up his mind to fight a dragon.

Immediately, he felt guilty for thinking that. Rodimus was his person, and it wasn't fair to him to compare him with anyone else. Even if that someone else was his previous life of him.

Megatron snorted, "You need to review your priorities."

"Ratchet tell me often."

He wanted to keep talking to him hi. He wanted to ask him about Getaway, why a member of the Fire Nation royal family had decided to escape, what was going on between the non-benders and the benders. But he didn't get a chance to articulate a word, Ratchet chased him away, "Let me do my job!"

The ex-warlord ran a hand across his face. He had a strong desire for violence.

"Don't punch the doctor. Rodimus needs him," he told himself and tried to ignore the confused feelings he was having right now.

He didn't care about Rodimus. It wasn't important to him. He wasn't, at all.

The wounds were useful, they taught us not to make the same mistakes. Too bad he felt that those scars won't teach Rodimus anything.

"You're wrong," someone beside him said. He was a monk of the air of about forty, tiny, with master airbender tattoos and an ancient look. He looked very young and very old at the same time.

“You...”

  
“You spoke out loud. I thought you noticed me and wanted to talk. "

" No, I did not."

"It's normal to be worried."

" I'm not."

“Mhm… - the airbender wasn't entirely convinced, but he held out his hand - By the way, I'm Rung. I am the spirit guide of Rodimus and a good part of the Lost Light crew. And believe me, it's not an easy job. "

Megatron squeezed his hand, perhaps too hard, judging by the man's expression, "Did you teach him airbending?"

“I had this honor. Rodimus proved to be an excellent pupil. He has mastered the main techniques in a few months. "

"With me, he is mediocre at best."

"Understandable - Rung said, waving his aching hand - Air is the element of freedom, while the earth is the element of stability. Rodimus has always wanted to be free. The earthbending forces him to have discipline, like ... "

"Like when he lived in the palace," Megatron guessed. Rung just nodded, “The Fire Lord's court is suffocating. And consider certain ideas of the Fire Lord on non-benders ... "

"What ideas?"

“You've noticed that there are many non-benders a bord, haven't you? Have you wondered what are they doing here? "

"I didn't care," he admitted.

“Well, I don't know exactly how bad the situation is, but in the Fire Nation, don’t benders are considered inferior. Fire Lord Zeta is convinced that firebending is a divine gift, not given to anyone, but only to the most worthy. And those people have to lead the nation, while the non-benders have to serve them. "

"40% of the Fire Nation population is non-bender," Megatron said in disgust.

“It's 60%. And their conditions are very bad. Rodimus understood this and wanted to do something. But even if he is the Avatar, no one listens to him. The Fire Lord considers it a valuable weapon to use to intimidate his enemies, but nothing else. "

“And he decided to run away at the earliest opportunity,” Megatron continued.

Rung nodded, “He took advantage of the training journey to get rid of his guards, steal a flying ship and find the masters to train him. And while he did, he saved a lot of people. People without a purpose, without a home. People who are sweepers to the Fire Lord. "

This reminded him of the past.

" _I fight for who the king considers garbage._ "

He had said it many years ago, when he was young and idealistic. The world had not changed, the injustice had only changed. There is no doubt that the internal politics of the Fire Lord will cause a social crisis that sooner or later will break out. But who was supposed to solve it? The Avatar or the population?

Rodimus, however, had to appease the rebellious spirits. He couldn't ignore the injustice in his country though, and judging by the Lost Light crew, he was trying to do something. But that wasn't enough. It was too much for one person to deal with.

"Why did you tell me?" he asked him.

“To make you understand Rodimus. You two have a lot in common. "

"Do you think he will become a tyrant?"

Rung shook his head, “I didn't talk about that. But you too fought for a good cause, before losing your way. You know what injustice means. "

“ I know.”

  
"I don't think it's a coincidence that Rodimus is like that."

" What are you talking about?"

Rung tilted his head, “Don't you know? The Avatar is born not only with the greatest regret of his past life. He is also reborn looking a lot like the person they loved the most. "

Upon awakening, Getaway was alone. The dragons had surrounded him protectively, but he didn't want to be protected. He wanted to kill. He wanted his honor back.

Rodimus was free, and he was becoming powerful. Getaway had to acknowledge that, too, but that didn't mean he was happy with it.

He thumped his fist hard on the ground, “Damn!”

Next time, he won't let it get away. He will punish that traitor and bring his bones home.

And maybe he would find a way to become the Avatar.

Sentinel's eyes were fixed on him, blank. A trickle of blood came out of the king's mouth, and the creaking of his bones still rang in Megatron's ears.

Sentinel had provoked him to get killed right away. Megatron didn't fall for it.

Megatron had killed him slowly, putting a rock on him one at a time, making him feel like the miners felt underground, to make him feel the same sense of suffocation that Megatron had felt for a good part of his life. 

He wanted to kill him the same way Terminus was dead.

He had won. The palace was half-destroyed and when Megatron took it he will also sweep away the foundations.

"Satisfied?"

Optimus was beside him, looking impassively at the corpse of the former king.

"You have no idea."

"Is that why you keep killing him in your dreams?"

"I still think he deserved worse."

"Maybe - Optimus admitted - But it wasn't your place to do it. "

" And who was supposed to do it? "

" Me. "

The answer astonished the former warlord. Optimus continued, "It is the Avatar's job to ensure balance in the world. Sentinel was a tyrant I should have overthrown and allowed the rise of another king. I didn't. I was engaged in my training in water bending. I thought first to follow the rules than to do the right thing. "

If he had told him years ago, Megatron would have laughed at him, telling him and look where the rules have taken him. He didn't believe the Avatar was needed, he believed in nothing.

Where was the Avatar when the miners were starving? Where was he when the king and the Senate relegated uncomfortable people to the Dead End?

Avatar Nominus was the cause of people's grief about him. They didn't need his successor to make matters worse.

His ideas about the Avatar hadn't changed that much, but his attitude was different.

He said, "You were eighteen. You were just a boy."

"You too."

"It's different."

"I don't see how different it is."

"But what does it mean to be a child? Is someone who at the age of 8 has to work for hours and hours breaking their back to provide for the family, is it a child? I haven't been a child for a long time, Optimus. ”

“ It doesn't change that the responsibility to take down Sentinel was mine. Everything that happened… ”

“ Do you want to take the blame? You? Don't treat me like I'm innocent. My hands are stained with blood, Optimus. Don't take the blame for my choices. "

The smile the Avatar gave him was small and sad, "I can't help it. For years I have wondered if I could have avoided certain events if only I had been braver. Like you. ”

_If only I was like you,_ it was implied.

After the conversation with Rung, that phrase took on another meaning.

“So that's why Rodimus is like this? Did you want to be like me? ”

A pause, aware of the weight of the question he was about to ask, then,“ Did you love me so much that it influenced an incarnation of yours? ”

Silence. Optimus looked away, his brow furrowed with concern. Part of Megatron hoped he wouldn't answer him. He wasn't sure what he would do with any answer he would give him.

Finally, Optimus said, “It's complicated. My feelings towards you were mixed. But if you asked me if I ever hated you, the answer would be no. I never did it. “

“ What about Rodimus? ”

“ Rodimus is what I wanted to be. An Avatar who takes care of people and thinks first of acting rather than following the rules. He hates corruption, he fights for those who can't, he's ... "

" He's like I was when I was young, "Megatron finished.

" In a way ... "

" Terrible choice, Optimus. If he's like me, it won't end well for him. ”

“ That's one of the reasons I wanted you to be his master. Rodimus has all your youthful passion, but you have the experience. You can direct him to a different path. “

“ He might go wrong. ”

“ You could make all your youthful dreams come true instead. ”

Megatron snorted,“ Rodimus doesn't deserve to be treated as a makeshift. He has to make his own choices and he doesn't have to be conditioned by the two of us. "

" Too late for that, don't you think? "

" It shouldn't be like that. "

" I didn't choose. "

" But admit your desires have influenced the rebirth cycle, "Megatron remarked.

" Yeah. "

" Does Rodimus know? "

_He knows how you felt? Does he know why he is like this? Does he know that his path as Avatar was influenced by your regrets?_

“He ain't ready to know yet. He is trying to understand a lot of things right now. I don't want to burden him more. ”

“ Rung might tell him. ”

“ Rung will do it when he thinks Rodimus is ready. ”

“ And me? Was I ready to know? ”

“ Yes, you were. "

" Or was it you who wanted me to know? " Megatron asked.

Optimus shrugged, “Maybe both. It's difficult. Feelings are a force to be reckoned with. Hate, anger, hope... love. "

Finally, their eyes met, and the Avatar said," I have never found a balance in myself and in what I felt. But you can do it. And you can feel more than just anger. You don't have to relive the Sentinel murder over and over. He is now dead. He looks ahead and doesn't get stuck in the past. "

“I am old, Optimus. The past is all I have left. ”

“ You're wrong. You have so much more. You just have to realize it. ”

And with that, he disappeared, leaving Megatron alone with Sentinel's corpse. Megatron looked at the former king one last time and decided that, for that night, he had had enough of revenge.


End file.
